You're My Dream
by Secret Saturn
Summary: Rini is suppose to get married. But not to someone who she loves. Will she be able to fix that?


**Sailor Moon **

**Presents**

"**You're My Dream"**

**--------------------------------------------Rini's P.O.V-------------------------------------------------**

**I walked through the garden with her fiancée by her side. He was tall and wore a black tuxedo. His hair was a brunette color, and he had lavender colored eyes. 'I don't think this is right' I sighed as I looked up to the sky. 'I love Helios. Not Zelden" Yes. That was who I was going to marry in three days. Last month, my parents said to me that I was going to take the throne soon so I needed some one to marry.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flash Back~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"**Honey, we need to discuss something that is very important" I took another bite of my turkey and looked up to my father. "You are going to be 21 next month. That means on your 21st**** birthday, you take the throne. To take the throne, you have to get married first" My mother said. I felt my face get real hot but then I smiled. 'Yes! Helios has to come back. He has to watch me take the throne. My dream. Maybe he'll propose to me and we'll take the throne together' I smiled and I believed I blushed really hard. But when I looked at my parent's faces, they didn't look to happy. "I know what your thinking Rini, but there is many reasons why you can't marry Helios" My world ended right then and there. "Why not?" I was able to choke out, trying to hold back the tears. **

"**Well for one, he needs to stay at Ellysion. He has a duty he has to do there and he can't be bothered. You have to stay here and fulfill your duty also. He's also a priest, and a princess can't marry a priest, she needs to marry a prince. I'm sorry princess, but it just won't work. But we have found a prince for you. His name is Zelden from Cerlesia, a neighboring kingdom. I think you two will be very happy together" My father told me. I couldn't help it. Tears fell like rain from my face but I looked down. "Excuse me" I got out of my chair and ran to my room. Luckily I got out of their before I could cry harder. I would have been an embarrassment if I would have stayed any way because every time I try hold tears back, I make such a fuss.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End Flash Back~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **

"**Princess Rini are you alright?" I heard Zelden say. I realized I was crying when I was up in space. "Oh yes, I am fine thank-you" I said, putting on a fake smile on for him. He wasn't that bad, I mean, he cared for me and stuff. But I didn't love him. I loved Helios. It wasn't fair. Mother and father got each other. Even though it was once forbidden love. Forbidden love. I would gladly take it. "Look, I know you really don't want to do this, but I know we make it through. I believe in us. Right?" He was so determined, I have to say that much. I nodded and he leaned closer to me. Our lips touched lightly. 'My 1****st**** kiss with someone other then Helios' I though as tears ran down my cheeks. But this time, no sparks flew. I just stayed there, not wanting to hurt his feelings. He pulled away with a worried look on his face.**

"**I'm sorry, I'm just a little tired. Sometimes when I'm tired tears start to fall. I'm sorry" I lied. I feel bad for lying, but I just couldn't go on like this. "It's okay princess, I'll escort you to your room" He took my hand kissed it. From there, we walked to the palace. "Thank-you. I appreciate you escorting me and your worries. I'll be fine. Good night" I said. "Good night, my love. You'll always be in my heart" He kissed my hand. That, **_**that's **_**where I broke down. I ran into my room before he could say anything more. That was the last thing he said to me. It was the very last thing he said to me. Still, I wonder, was that still true.**

**I climbed into bed and turned out the lights. I buried my head in my pillow and cried. "Helios, will I ever see you again? I love you, Helios. I love you. Doesn't that mean anything to you? Doesn't that even matter anymore? I know you've got to watch over people's dreams. I don't want you to abandon that. But I want to be with you. I love you, Helios. I want to see you again!" I cried.**

**But then I felt like I wasn't in my room anymore. I looked up and I saw a really familiar place. It a familiar forest. Familiar pond. Familiar land. Right then and there, I knew I wasn't in my room. I was where Pegasus and I first met. Where we had our kiss…. "How did you get here?" I turned around and my eyes filled up with tears. He looked a little different, as in older, but, I could never forget such a beautiful friendship we shared. Snowy white hair, gentle amber eyes, or at least, what of I could remember. Now he looks so tired and restless. His tone of voice was so hard. He looks so…..lonely. "Helios!" I yelled happily, ran towards him, and hugged him tightly. But when I looked up at him, he showed no reaction. His expression seemed kind of harsh. "H-Helios?" I asled in a worried tone.**

**-------------------------------------------Helios's P.O.V-----------------------------------------------**

**I was exhausted. My job just had been getting harder and harder each day. I'm not talking about watching over people's dreams, that I am happy to do, it's the only reason I'm not quitting. But there is so much other then that to do alone. I can barely rest. But I can't give up. I won't give up. I looked down at my dear worried friend. "What's wrong?" She asked me. As harsh as this may sound, I really didn't want to face her. I missed her so much but, I'm so afraid I'd hurt her. "I asked you how'd you get here" I asked again. "I don't know, really. I was in my bedroom, then…. Maybe this is a dream. This would be the best dream I'll ever get in a while. Better enjoy it while it lasts, or, are you going to kick me out of here just like you did reality….." I saw her eyes fill with tears and she turned around so her back would face me.**

"**What are talking about?" I asked confused. "Helios, do you know how old I am?" She asked me. Her sad, torn-hearted, tear-filled eyes turned to face me. "N-No" I said, afraid she was about to go off on me. "I'll be 21 in 3 days, do you know what that means for me" Her lips quivered. "No, but happy birthday" I smiled, hoping she'd cheer up. "It means I have to take the throne, and to do that I have to marry someone" Just seeing her like this twisted my heart and I wanted to cry too. "Wasn't that your dream?" I asked. "Part of it, the rest is more of a nightmare" She looked down. "What do-" "I'M GETTING MARRIED TO SOMEONE I BARELY KNOW! TO SOMEONE I DON'T LOVE! I LOVE SOMEONE ELSE! I LOVE YOU HELIOS! I LOVE YOU AND NOBODY ELSE!" She cried. I turned away angrily, because I knew tears were coming.**

"**I was hoping you'd forget me, and not fall in love with me" I said. Apparently, the wrong thing to say. She dropped down to her knees and cried even harder. "WHY?! DO YOU NOT CARE FOR ME?" She yelled. "Calm down, please. Yes I do. That's exactly why I wanted you to forget me. I was afraid to get in your way, of your dreams, and that I'd only be a cumbersome to you" I said, truthfully. "But, you may not know this, but, you are one of my dreams. I don't want to spend my life, miserable. You look miserable yourself Helios. I can fix that. Come with me" Rini said. "You of all people should know I can't abandon my duties. I wouldn't even if I had a chance" I reminded her, still engulfed by her proposal. "Well, I guess we have to convince my parents to let me stay here. That is, if you let me" She gave me big puppy-dog eyes. **

"**Rini you know I can't let you abandon your dream" I sighed. I loved her, very much. I wanted to be with her just as much as she wanted to be with me. I wish it could, but it could never happen. Well, the biggest obstacles were her parents. "Helios, let me tell you something. A dream is something you look forward too. Something you can imagine. You want it to come true, so you work to achieve it. While a nightmare is something you never want to come true, or even live in it. It's scary thoughts that will haunt you. Taking the throne is a dream. Taking the throne and marrying someone who you don't love, is a nightmare. I rather fulfill my dream then to fulfill my nightmare. Please Helios, I'd do anything, just to let you see, how important you are to me" Right there, I saw determination in her eyes. I couldn't fight with that logic. I didn't want to anyway.**

"**Okay" I gave in. She gave me a wide smile and her face became so cheerful. "I always liked you with a smile" I relaxed a little bit. It was good to see her again after 13 years. She had grown into a beautiful woman, just like her mother. Long bubble-gum pink hair, in an odengo hair style. Bright red eyes. At least she was up to my chin, instead of half of my height. But it doesn't matter if she was the smallest person on earth. I'd loved her anyways. I took her into my arms as she stood up. We leaned closer and closer. Then, our lips touched. I felt warmth filled my body by the familiar touch of hers. We pulled apart, looking into each other's eyes, sucking in all the love we had missed over the years. "I'm so sorry Rini" I apologized. "For what?" She asked. "For waiting years to see you, and it took you to see me before we ever met again. But I want you to know I love you" I put one hand on her cheek.**

"**It's okay. But, who's going to take over while you away for a little?" Rini asked me. Wow, I never thought of that. "We'll take over. You to love birds go and show Neo-Queen Serenity and King Endymion what your love is made of" Fish-eye, Hawks-eye, and Tigers-eye came out smiling. "How long have you guys been here?" I asked annoyed. "Long enough to see the good parts. Anyway, if you wanted privacy, you should have gone to a private place. You are in the middle of the forest. Your welcome" Fish-eye said. They disappeared before we could say anything else. "Well I guess that answers our question" She smiled and hugged me tight. "Meet me in the rose garden tomorrow at three okay, and that would mean today, when I wake up. Okay?" She asked. "Okay" I smiled. Hopefully, we could be together**

**-------------------------------------------Rini's P.O.V--------------------------------------------------- **

**I opened my eyes and smiled. I hope it was real instead of a dream. But it seemed so real, his eyes, his touch, his kiss…. I wouldn't care what they said because I will never marry anyone but him. I loved him. I've missed him. I can't wait to see him again. I got up and got dress. I put my make up, slipped on my shoes, fixed my hair, brushed my teeth, and looked at the clock. 7:30. I will fight for him. I'm not letting him go. Memories started flooding in my head. Not only do I want to build a relationship, but I want us to keep building our friendship. Our friendship was so important to me. I'm looking forward to being with my friend again. I know he'd be busy a lot, but I'd still see him. I giggled, and my face got real hot. I've got to stop blushing.**

* * *

**3:00. I snuck out rose garden and looked around. I didn't see him. I sighed and turned around to go back. Suddenly, I heard a horse's whinny. I whirled around and saw a Pegasus standing there. He turned into a familiar boy. Helios. "Helios! You came!" I ran and jumped into his arms. We greeted with a brief kiss. "Of coarse, why wouldn't I?" "And who is this princess?" We turned our head forwards. "That's the guy I'm suppose to marry. We have to get through him before we go through my parents" I whispered to ****Helios.**

"**Um, Zelden, this is my friend, Helios. Helios, this is Zelden, my fiancée" I introduced. "Do friends usually greet with a kiss?" He asked. "Well, not exactly. But I-" "It's okay, you love him don't you?" His face softened a bit. "Yes I haven't seen him in 13 years. I'm sorry, I-" "Well, then, you two got a lot of catching up to do. Good luck with your parents" He smiled. Well, that was easy. We were about to go, when I heard Zelden say, "Helios!" We turned around. "Take care of Rini for me okay?" Helios nodded. Then, we were off, off to face our fate. We were either going to be together or fall apart. But I wasn't going to let go. Not even if the world depended on it. "Helios, promise me something" I said. " Yes, hon?" He smiled sweetly. "Promise me that no matter what happens, we'll always be friends" I smiled back. "I promise" He smiled. Helios stopped me. Took me in his arms and kissed me before we went inside.**

"**What is the meaning of this?" We caught My father and mother in the hall. "I want Helios and I refuse to anyone else" I said proudly. "We told you-" "I'll go with him and I don't care what the "Rule book" says. I want to marry Helios. I wouldn't care if he was a serf. I'd love him anyways" I argued. "You can't bother Helios and you need to take the throne" My mother scowled. "I'm not bothering him, I'm just loving him. You have no signs of dying, you can still rule. I'm not taking the throne if I'm marrying someone I don't love" I felt tear coming on. "Guards! Escort Princess Rini to her room. Escort Helios outside please" My father demanded. Not if I could help it. "Crystalline, red-hearted shield!" I tossed my red heart-shaped crystal up in the air and it turned into a red shield, protecting Helios and I. **

**Daddy gave me a warning look. Usually when he gives me that look, I'm in a lot of trouble. "Serenity Lynn Tsukino!" My mother yelled. Yeah, they're defiantly mad. "You know very well to only use that for emergencies only!" My mother reminded me. "This is an emergency! Love is always an emergency!" I yelled back. "Don't worry Helios, we'll get through this. I grabbed him hand and held it tight. He looked stunned. "And what are your thoughts on this Helios?" My father asked him. He hesitated, but I was guessing he was very shy, confused, and engulfed by this whole mess at the same time. He looked down. I got scared. I couldn't win this alone. "H-Helios?" I said with a weak voice.**

**But then he looked up. I smiled when he looked up with a determined face. "I'm sorry your majesty, but I love your daughter to much to let her go" He argued. "Silver disappear!" I heard my mother yell, she was trying to destroy the shield. I held out my hands to protect it, but I was too weak alone. But Helios put his arm around me and put out a hand, which we could block out the attack. My parent looked at each other, and then back at us. "Please mother, father, please let us be, our love has grown strong, can't you see? It's been 13 years, and I have cried many tears. Now that we're together, I don't want to be apart, never. Our friendship is stronger then rope, we can at least build a lot of hope. I love him, our love cannot be dim. Will you not care for us? I would go to the ends if I must! So, can't you see, that he belongs with me?" I think I better lay off the poems. Especially the Dr. Seuss books.**

"**Okay, okay. I'll let you two go. But I don't want you slacking in your work Helios, and I want you to work hard two missy" My parents finally gave in. I made the shield disappear and I hit my knees when I had the crystal. "Rini, are you okay?" Helios kneeled beside me. "Yes, it just takes a lot of energy to do that" I reassured him. I hugged him. I saw tears in my daddy's eyes. I ran over to him and hugged him also. "It's okay daddy, don't cry. I still love you. You too momma" I couldn't tell you when the last time I used those names. "We'll have the wedding here. Is that okay Helios?" I turned and faced my lover. "It's fine with me" He said. From there on, my dream had come true. My happy ending. **

* * *

**Okay that's it! thank you for reading! But, should I continue, and write a few more chapters about their wedding, and maybe a child?**


End file.
